The Cat's Meow
The Cat's Meow is a quiet Cat Cafe located in District 42 of the West Quarter that offers a unique experience to the residents of Limbo allowing them to dine with various creatures of the feline variety. The Cafe is owned and operated by Stormy 'Main room:' Has a pretty cozy atmosphere despite being a decent size to accommodate the larger members of the cat crew. The main area has a central artificial tree with various platforms for the cats to chill on as well as various cat walks that look like branches to the ceiling for the cats to enter and exit the different rooms undisturbed. The lighting for the room hangs down from these branches. There are various toys scattered around the area to interact with the cats and keep them from getting bored. Around the tree itself are various tables and chairs made of wood in order to keep the natural feeling to the room. There are a few cat safe plants placed decoratively on windowsills and other areas creating an overall cozy feeling. The counter where you can place your orders is also made of wood and there are a variety of pastries and drinks on offer. 'The Yard:' There is an outdoor area with various things for the cats to climb and play on incorporated into the landscape. There are also toys stored out here for guests to play with the cats. On the west side of the yard there is a pond where Yin and Yang reside. It appears fairly deep and you cannot determine where they go when they go underwater for alone time. As with the main indoor space there are various tables in chairs for guests to sit and eat. 'The Living Quarters:' A room guests do not generally have access to but there are beds for the cats in here so they may rest away from guests prying eyes if they desire. They are also fed there. 'The "Cats":' 'Belladonna:' A sassy manticore. We advise we let her come to you for petting as she can be a bit temperamental if you pet her when she isn’t in the mood. We have a protective cover over her tail so you don’t have to worry about stings but she still has claws and teeth. 'Saru:' Mischievous calico twintail. He has a bad habit of sitting on the front counter posing as a lucky cat statue then startling guests once they get closer. Otherwise he’s a fairly friendly lil scamp, just make sure he doesn't get too close to your glasses because he will push them off the table. Male calicos are rare but Saru doesn’t care about such technicalities. 'Zephyr: ' A small cat sized griffin. He’s pretty friendly and is known to sing for guests he’s particularly pleased with. He likes having between his wings scratched but please be gentle with his wings themselves, we recommend you don’t touch them if it can be helped as they are sensitive and he will bite. You can often find him in the yard as he likes to have more space to stretch his wings. 'Midnight:' A hard to perceive black cat with a white spot on her chest. Midnight does not come out often...or rather she does but you might not realize she’s there. She has a bad habit of disappearing and reappearing on a wim, however she will appear to those she is curious about. 'Luna: ' A black cat that's about the size of a golden retriever. She is very playful and play fetch.. We’re honestly not 100 percent sure she IS a cat. She loves pets and can be a bit demanding of them. 'Yin:' A black panther (?). An odd creature that resembles a smaller version of the big cat but has several aquatic features such as gills and fins on her legs. Resides in the pond in the outdoor seating part of the cafe. She has a bad habit of spitting water on guests as a prank but afterwards is pretty friendly as long as you mind her gills. 'Yang: ' An albino merlion that resides within the pond. He is very calm and will rest on the stones on the edge of the pond to allow guests to pet him or just chill at the table nearby. He keeps Yin from playing her pranks so we recommend you don't sit next to the pond unless he is out unless you don't mind getting wet 'Omen:' A small chimera with red eyes and small horns. Has a hard to grasp personality despite the fact he changes color based on what we think is his mood.. His default is grey but we have seen him be orange tabby, tuxedo, and calico. Sometimes he will go sit next to a certain guest and stare intensely like he knows something. We are not entirely sure if this is a good or bad thing. Maybe the color he is at the time is some sort of indication of this...We’re looking into it 'Bast:' Appears to be a normal sphynx cat. And yet….sometimes you feel yourself compelled to do things around her. Please try to disregard this. Despite what she claims we do feed her. Our cats are given specific dietary accommodations to maintain their health and happiness and we do not wish for them to be overfed. You may worship her though. (hey i don't remember writing that) 'Kraken:' We admittedly don’t know where he came from. He just showed up one day. He is the size of a house cat but has leopard- spots and two...tentacle-like appendages that come off his face like very long whiskers. He really likes pets...REALLY likes pets. If you stop petting him before he is ready he will grab your hand with his tentacles until you pet him more. Category:Locations